peelfandomcom-20200213-history
24 March 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-03-24 ; Comments *Two unique sessions and two tracks that made the 1995 Festive Fifty feature in this show. *Death is in the air: Viv Stanshall died on 5 March (the Sabres Of Paradise dedicate a previously untitled session track to him) and Delroy Wilson on 6 March (Peel plays a track by him and promises to play another on the next programme). Sessions *Today Is The Day, one and only session. Recorded 1995-02-26. No known commercial release. *Sabres Of Paradise, one and only session. Recorded 1995-03-13. No known commercial release. Tracklisting Part One *(end of Pete Tong show and handover to Peel) *Alec Empire: 'Suicide (12 inch EP-Death )' (Digital Hardcore) *Teengenerate: 'Human Tornado (LP-Get Action )' (Crypt) *18th Dye: 'Mitsuo Downer (LP-Tribute To A Bus )' (Che) *Hop Wilson: 'Chicken Stuff (CD-Teenage Rock'n'Roll Party)' (Ace) *Today Is The Day: 'I Bent Scared' (Peel Session) *Bush Chemists & Disco Dread: 'Collie Dub' (12 inch - Collie Weed)' (Conscious Sounds) *Dick Dale: 'Nitro (CD-Tribal Thunder)' (Hightone) *Policecat: 'Larry (10 inch)' (Domino) *(10:30 pm news) *Frontier Trust: 'Patsy (7 inch - Three Mississippi)' (Faye) *Sabres Of Paradise: 'Blackfriars Sunday' (Peel Session) *Kaisers: 'Let's Stomp (7 inch EP-Beat Session No 1)' (Bedrock) (continues on next part) Part Two *Today Is The Day: 'Sidewinder' (Peel Session) *Keyboard Money Mark: 'Insects Are All Around Us (7 inch)' (Mo' Wax) *Bandulu: 'Empty Threats (12 inch-B side of Fight The Apressers)' (Infonet) *(JP plays start of wrong track) *Driver U.F.O.: 'My Building (LP - Indict)' (Fluff) *Melting Hopefuls: 'Pulling An All Nighter (7 inch)' (Hipster) *Mazaruni!: 'Bungle In The Jungle (CD-Jungle Dub Experience)' (Ariwa) *JP: 'As you might imagine, a top favourite with our dogs.' *Stereolab: 'Pop Quiz (10 inch-Music For The Amorphous Body Study Center)' (Duophonic) *Today Is The Day: 'Hands And Knees' (Peel Session) *JP: 'After that, I think, something that encourages us to reach out and touch each other.' *Delicatessen: 'Mice Hair (CD single-C.F. Kane)' (Starfish) *Delroy Wilson: 'Put Yourself In My Place (7 inch)' (High Note) *Mazey Fade: '15 Going On 14 (10 inch - Not Good Radio)' (Domino) Part Three *Campus Tramps: 'Powerpop Pauline (7 inch )' (Potential Ashtray) *Sonic Youth: 'Bachelor's In Fur! (LP-Made In USA )' (Rhino Entertainment Company) *Sabres Of Paradise: 'Stanshall's Lament' (Peel Session) *JP: 'I went to a memorial service for Viv (Stanshall) during the week in Soho Square. As you might imagine, it was a melancholy affair, but it did have its moments. For example, it was more religious than I imagined it would be. It never occurred to me that Viv was Catholic, or indeed that he was anything, so it was quite a Catholic event. We were invited in the course of the service to sing four hymns, but were not provided with any hymnbooks, so the chap who was standing alongside me hummed them in a loud and confident manner, but I couldn't do that, and nor could most of the other people. But a nice touch, I felt.' *Today Is The Day: 'Many Happy Returns' (Peel Session) *Lee Perry: 'Jungle (7 inch)' (Syncopate) *(Andy Kershaw jingle) *Scud Mountain Boys: 'Glacier Bay (Import LP-Pine Box)' (Chunk) *JP: 'Well, you may be thinking to yourself, well, that's a bit Radio 2, isn't it? And I know what you mean, and yet...and yet...when I played it at home, the Pig came in and said, 'What on earth are you playing that for?' ' *Asend: 'Twelve O'Clock Drop (12 inch - Can't Hold Back)' (Second Movement Recordings) *National Heroes: 'Fire And Explosion Research Group (LP-Interplanetary Music)' (Theme Park) *Reddy Amisi: 'Na Cazongo (LP-Prudence)' (Sterns) *Flaming Stars: 'Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye (CD EP-Hospital Heaven Or Hell)' (Vinyl Japan) *Timeshard: 'X-Ray Ears (12 inch EP-The Zero)' (Planet Dog) (continues on next side of tape) Part Four *Cupid Mount Etna, 'Float (7 inch)' (Colon Blast) *(Radio One trailer) *Swank, 'Superfly (7 inch)' (Curve Of The Earth) *Omni Trio, 'Thru The Vibe (2xLP-The Deepest Cut Vol 1)' (Moving Shadow) *(12:30 am news) *Mudhoney, 'Today, Is A Good Day (CD-My Brother The Cow)' (Reprise) *JP: 'Hard to imagine a less fashionable band than Mudhoney, but it's somehow encouraging to know that they soldier bravely on.' *Today Is The Day, 'Six Dementia Sabyr' (Peel Session) *Hopper, 'Ridiculous Day (7 inch)' (Factory Two) *Revolutionaires, 'Bitter Blood (CD-Goldmine Dub)' (Greensleeves) *Vitamade, 'Apathetically Yours (7 inch EP-RIP The Five-Minute Song )' (Bong Load) *Impala: 'In Transit (10 inch LP-Kings Of The Strip )' (Estrus) *Sabres Of Paradise: 'Duke On Berwick' (Peel Session) *JP: 'A good way to say goodnight, brothers and sisters.' File ;Name *Peel Show 1995-03-24 Parts 1 to 4 ;Length *00:46:25 *00:44:38 *00:44:30 *00:44:51 ;Other *File created from CB027 and CB028 of 500 Box. ;Available *Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4 Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:Shared